


Echo Flower

by guren666



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Papyrus is douchebag, UF! Sans is angsty as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666





	1. Chapter 1

Echo Flower Part One

This was an incredibly stupid idea and he knew it; in this world the notion of love was idiotic. Every monster searched for a reliable partner out of convenience, not feeble feelings. Feelings were for weaklings.

The only LOVE they get is Level of Violence.

Not that Sans had high LOVE to begin with. Were it not for his explicit brother's threats to other monsters, he'd be dead. Something like this is not allowed, it only shows off one's weakness. Weakness others could exploit and his bro – Boss would get more angry and bitchy at him for being so damnably pathetic.

He was pathetic. Why would a strong monster want someone like him? And they were hardly friends – seeing as friendship was only between equals in strength, they were more or less acquaintances.

Walking to the waterfall, Sans pondered if he had a masochism streak or death wish with this utterly stupid idea. He navigated like a drake, looking for the ideal little blue flower. In a corner near the entrance he found it. Sans plucked it from the ground and the echo flower was his. With it, his plan was set in motion.

He went back to Snowdin, the echo flower hidden under his hoodie. It would be too embarrassing to walk with it and having to explain to Boss, who would only beat him up for having too much free time with trifles, so it's for the best.

Sans traipsed past home, librarby and then he stood by the front entrance of Grillby's, gulping down, taking in the full horror of this fucked up idea. What could happen? At best, Grillby will dust him. At worst? Boss will have a bitch fit and beat him up senseless for being, well, Sans.

He went for the back door, looking around. No one was to see this. He unzipped his hoodie little and picked up the echo flower, bringing it close to his mouth. Sans mustered up his courage and whispered the words to the flower. He flicked it and hearing his voice saying those words was... frightening. Especially in this world. Welp, it's done. Whatever will happen will happen.

Sans slid the echo flower under the door and retreated, running from Grillby's like his life depended on it.

The skeleton hid his burning face from any onlookers.

He's done it. He's really done it!

That'll show Boss, saying he has no spine!

Racing to his home, he slowed down. Boss was talking with Undyne and they saw him. Each threw a glare at him and Sans passed on another talk about being lazy and were it not for his brother bla bla bla... And Sans was out of options on where to go. He can't go to Grillby's now because of... that and going home would mean going by Boss and Undyne and their snarky insinuations were annoying. Nah, what's some random snark? He'll pretend like usual it doesn't hurt him, play it cool. It was Sans's self – defense mechanism of sorts.

"Hey, at least say hello, freak!" Undyne's voice boomed at him and he snapped, his eye glowing. Sans wasn't present with his mind. It wandered to that tiny flower and so he missed a well – aimed punch connected with his cheekbone.

"Urgh!" Sans grunted. The punch was from Boss, showing off his "brotherly love" for all who were looking and Undyne who grimaced. Sans put out the glow in his eye and walked inside the house, shutting the door.

Sans went to his bedroom. The usual treatment from the Captain of the Royal Guard was no biggie, but it hurt on an emotional level. The little skeleton knew. He knew of the kill or be killed unwritten law in Underground and the survival of fittest. He should be thankful for Papyrus looking out for him in his own way, but sometimes, Sans just wanted to lie down and fade away from this existence he hated.

And sometimes, he just lost himself in the complex person that was Grillby, wishing for something more than being acquaintances. That flower harbored his will – and hopes.

But he had no high opinion of himself. Grillby was a powerful flame elemental and every powerful monster wanted to gain the flame for himself/herself. If it's not meant to be – then it's not.

Sans delved into nightmares induced sleep – all in which Grillby turned him to dust without mercy.


	2. Echo Flower part two

Echo Flower Part Two

Grillby's shift for today was finally done and he send all patrons home. He didn't see one in particular tonight. He always came and 'tis was unusual for the skeleton to not show up. He locked up the front door securely and then remembered to check the back, in case.

There, he was met with a single blueish tiny flower resting on the doormat. Grillby glared at the flower sceptically. He knew of the flower's function like the rest of this rat - hole called Underground. What's so super secret it had to be conveyed through a freaking flower? He preferred face to face contact, but so be it. He knelt down and poked the flower. The words were too quiet – he didn't make it anything. Was this someone's idea of prank? The fiery elemental picked up the blue flower and brought it closer, poking it once more.

"roses are, like, red and stuff,

violets are, you know, blue.

i'm not super awesome with words,

but, whatever, i totally love you."

The voice sounded similar in a sense, but he couldn't pin it down because of the whisper - like tone. The message itself was brave. Whoever the monster was, it was scared of rejection, apparently and chose echo flower to say it for themselves. It's not like Grillby wasn't interested in someone, but the "one" was painfully unaware and too dense, exactly the type to get dusted for LOVE and the person would never be his, considering the family background. Not without a bit of persuasion – at least. He's never given it much thought, though. Let's confront this mystery admirer first.

Grillby's face formed a deceptive smile. He brought the echo flower to his lips. "Meet me here tomorrow night, when the clock beats ten." He opened the back door, locked it and put the flower down so the tip was showing and the other one could find it easily. With a huge grin he headed home.

It would be interesting if the admired turned out to be the one he had an eye on for a long time.

XxXXxx

Sans woke up the next day, yawning. Boss was super angry this morning and left in a hurry. The smaller skeleton shrugged it off and went to front door, fishing out the keys and locking the house. Like anyone would dare to break in the house of Captain of the Royal Guard, the almighty Papyrus...

Fuck it. He ought to check the back door at Grillby's. He walked (dragged his feet) more or less to the brownish building. Some patrons were inside and he saw the unmistakable silhouette of the fire elemental himself behind the bar. That reassured him somewhat and he sneaked off towards the back.

His eyes snapped at the bluish tip of the flower sticking out. He grabbed it and pulled out, observing. No burns, no nothing. Did he... he flicked the petals and it spoke in Grillby's sexy deep voice. "Meet me here tomorrow night, when the clock beats ten."

Sans dropped the echo flower, his heart rate picked up in excitement. He ran away before he was seen by someone like Undyne or god forbid Boss, snooping around the suspicious back door.

The abandoned flower was getting snowed on, wilting.

XxXXxx

Sans waited impatiently for the hours to strike ten. At 9.55 he ignored Boss's threats if he kept falling asleep at his post and showed him the middle finger while walking to the door. He is the older brother, dammit. "i am going to grillby's. don't bother looking for me." The younger brother snorted. "Ha! Like I would. I hate that greasy place."

The smaller skeleton rolled eyes at his brother's logic and walked the decisive steps to the meeting point of his destiny. On the way, however, the skeleton was confronted by a mob of angry female monsters. He made a few steps back. "Well, well, look what we have here. Were you looking for this?"

The drunk bunny bitch held out the tiny blue flower. "Oh, you thought no one saw your bravely stupid act? We are always watching you. It's not enough for you that your brother is looking out for your useless shitface, you need more, don't you? Well, guess what..." She dropped the echo flower and stomped on it, squishing it to a unrecognizable pasta. "I am afraid your little meeting will have to be postponed. Forever." She said menacingly, nodding towards her lackeys to block his escape route from all sides. Sans gritted teeth, activating his magical powers. The drunk bunny bitch giggled. "Oh, this is rich. The weakling wants to fight!"

She hurled her magic attacks at him and others joined in. It was like playing dodge ball with sharp knives instead of balls. With low HP like he had, it was only a matter of time before he ran out of magical energy or jumped into a stray swipe of sword of spear. He knew he wasn't good in fights – and summoning the blasters was extremely magic – consuming.

His eye flared red, gathering his last remains of energy to summon as many blasters as he can. Drunk bunny's attacks were becoming more relentless and it took too much concentration to evade...

A spear was aiming at his chest and Sans had nowhere to go, nor he could. His eyes widened in fear, then suddenly a flash blinded him. When he reopened eyes, in front of him was the one monster who wore black suits and it fucking suited him, no pun intended once.

Sans wasn't expecting him here. Grillby dusted one lackey and others scattered to the winds, afraid of the rising temperature and flaming magic everywhere. "Hey, rabbit bitch."

Drunk bunny bitch looked dumbly at the fire elemental. "I'll give you this warning only once. If you decide to attack my best patron out of whim one more time, I will destroy you." To prove his point, he melted the snow at her feet and she jumped back from. Tears trickled down her face. "But he's not worthy of a monster like you!"

"That is my decision, not yours or anyone else's. Now run before I change my mind." She ran away crying, but none paid attention. Sans put out the magic in his eye, overwhelmed with Grillby's presence and closeness, no fucking bar counter between them. The fire elemental turned his attention to the skeleton, dimming the flames to normal. He reached out and Sans waited for an obligatory punch from Grillby for being a weakling that can't handle a few losers and he closed his eyes.

Grillby was appalled to the skeleton's behavior, touching his head and patting. "Are you unhurt?"

Sans's twitched eyes open in awe of Grillby's kindness. "i am f-fine." He muttered, flustered all of sudden. This was unlike him to be flustered, this must be due from Grillby's calming effect he had on the skeleton. "Come. We have much to discuss."

The purple elemental grabbed his hand and Sans's face burned up. Grillby threw a grin in his direction before looking around. The "fight" with the bunny and her goons didn't go unnoticed – also the little chat and holding hands. Grillby stared a hole into the fuckers who dared to intrude into his private matters and each went on their way – better than being grilled to death, yes?

Grillby's was closed – it was after ten o' clock after all – but Grillby wanted to have a serious heart to heart conversation with Sans and he had not patience for more delays. He turned the key in keyhole, turned the door handle and let in the skeleton. The purple flame then promptly locked the door afterwards. He didn't need more interference.

Sans took a moment to look around. It was different from usual. No one was there and it added to the ambiance of intimacy. The booths and stools empty, only source of light was Grillby himself. The flame monster drew closer, closer... and Sans was overcome with unknown feelings, backing away towards the locked exit. Grillby laughed. "By all means, make yourself comfortable, Sans. I am not going to do anything, we will just talk."

He nodded, embarrassed. Grilbby saved him in the square. If he wanted to dust him, he would have done so. Sans sat down behind a booth and Grillby went behind the counter and picked the usual – a bottle of mustard and for himself a shot of whiskey, setting them on the table and taking a seat opposite of Sans, giving him some space to adjust. "Here, your favorite."

Sans thanked him and drank a bit, keeping a curious eye on Grillby who didn't touch his whiskey. He propped elbows on the table and stared intently at the skeleton who sat the condiment bottle down, feeling the awkwardness oozing in the room. "That echo flower, the poem, your voice. Tell me, was it you or did someone play a prank on us both?" Sans shook head. "no! it was my idea. i've been meaning to ask you for longer than i care to admit that i want..." His voice died on him and Grillby leaned closer, picking up the scraps Sans left. "You want me." He stated calmly and Sans looked away. This was too embarrassing and too mushy and those fluffy feelings tugging at his SOUL...

The fire elemental sighed shortly and Sans was getting perplexed at the kind behavior he was giving off. No one was ever kind to someone, it always had a catch. The life itself in Underground was a catch.

Grillby was observing the bashful skeleton he adored for much longer he cared to admit as he was fidgeting on the soft cushioned seat. Grillby took the matter into his hands. They have to move to next step, no more dancing around the fire.

He took a sip from the whiskey and grabbed hold of the startled skeleton's chin, bringing them closer. Grillby took him by surprise, judging from the overly flustered adorable blush on Sans's cheeks.

This felt so right, so good. Serene. Sans moaned a little into the heated kiss, his head was spinning from the experience. When they finally parted because of the stupid need to breathe, Sans could swear Grillby was blushing, too, but it was hard to tell with him being a purple flame. Did flame even blush?

Grillby tore him from the semantics of fire and blushing when he sat over to him and scooted him into his warm embrace. "Stay the night at my place, Sans."

Said skeleton laid head on Grillby's chest, tracing up the muscles of his flame. Something about spending the night with the one he loved set his heart on a freaking flame. "Did anyone ever tell you how hot you are?"

Grillby laughed and Sans firsthand felt the rippling of the flame's chest. "Flirting already? Careful, you might get burned." The fire elemental said playfully and Sans giggled. "it's so damn cozy. i never realized how cold the weather is in snowdin." Grillby hugged him more fiercely. "I don't want to move, but it'll be better sleeping on a proper bed than on a sofa."

Sans groaned into his chest. "five more minutes, grillbz." He said quietly, the tone of tiredness sticked out.

Grillby gave in. "Just five more, Sans. Then I will carry you to my house."

Sans didn't answer and the fire elemental glanced at him. He was softly snoring, contently, snuggled to him. Grillby smiled at him. Sans is his from this day and he'll straighten things out with anyone who would hurt his to – be partner – be it even his abusive brother. But that is for another day.

Grillby kissed the top of his skull. "I love you."

Sans something murmured from his dreams, a wide smile spreading on his face. For the fire elemental himself; this was a moment of rare respite. And what better than to spend it curled with his skeleton?

They stayed there longer than five minutes, but Grillby relished the peaceful night and he would enjoy many more coming their way. He and his skeleton.


End file.
